1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a flashing beacon. More specifically, disclosed herein is a flashing beacon that may be positioned on most any roadway sign or signpost, and that may include a signal unit, a control unit, a solar collector, an activation device (e.g., a timer, microwave emitter, radio transmitter, step-pad, a pushbutton, infrared transmitter, wireless transmitter or like device) and various other accessories.
2. Reference to Related Art
According to the U.S. Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices, flasher mechanisms associated with traffic control signs (e.g., a yield or crosswalk sign) must be positioned on the sign (or signpost) so that flashing signal is about 12 feet above the pavement. The flashing signal must also be programmed or otherwise set to flash continuously at a rate of not less than 50 nor more than 60 times per minute. See MUTCD, Section 4D.11. However, while the guidelines set forth in the uniform regulations are intended to provide a visible warning to drivers, recent testing has suggested that only a small percentage of the public responds to flashing signals that operate according to the uniform regulations. Specifically, recent testing has suggest that only about 10% of the public complies with or otherwise responds to flashing signals associated with roadway signage. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved flashing beacon system that may be used with existing or future roadway signage to garner a greater response from the vehicle driving public.